


One Night Only (Or Not)

by onaswiftlytiltingplanet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, M/M, Minor Injuries, Office Sex, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaswiftlytiltingplanet/pseuds/onaswiftlytiltingplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire had a one night stand the night before starting at a new job.</p><p>And guess who's his new boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only (Or Not)

Grantaire had been having a particularly lovely dream of a blond haired, blue eyed man, when his alarm screeched out a loud, shrill beep.

Grantaire rolled over onto his back to turn it off. He winced in pain.

_What the hell?_

He sat up and twisted around, trying to get a look at his back. It was only when he saw the long red lines marring his skin that he remembered that he didn’t go to bed alone last night.

That woke him up, completely, and the night came rushing back to him, and his mind was filled with images of that blond, god of a man, writhing beneath him, pulling at his hair, clawing at his skin—as the scratches down Grantaire’s back gave testament to.

But the man wasn’t here.

 _Why would he stay?_ Grantaire thought to himself as he got out of bed, stretching out his sore muscles. _It was only one night. We just met. He had no reason to stay._

Although it made logical sense, Grantaire still couldn’t quite bite back his bitter disappointment.

He dragged himself to the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot to brew while he showered, but stopped when he saw a piece of paper taped to the fridge.

_“Sorry I couldn’t stick around, I had to get ready for work.  I’ll see you around sometime. –E._

_P.S. Sorry about your back.”_

Grantaire smiled at the note, imagining the man writing it, with his long, ridiculously talented fingers. His mind strayed back to the night before, when instead of a pen, those fingers were wrapped around his cock, and he had to stop that train of thought at that moment, because he was already running late, so if he didn’t, he never would have had enough time to get ready and make it to his new job on time.

He did still take the time to do a little dance when he saw that the blond had put his number beneath the “P.S”. He quickly programmed it into his phone, under the name “E,” because that was all the man had given him to go on, turned on the coffee pot and ran to take the fastest shower of his life, get dressed, and brush his teeth.

He made it back out to the kitchen as soon as the coffee was done, so he poured himself a to-go mug, and ran out the door.

* * *

 

Grantaire made it to the building with no problems, and actually arrived a few minutes early. He stepped inside and took a couple breaths and tried to look like he hadn’t just run through the city to get here, and then went up the elevator, hitting the button for the sixth floor, for the law firm, _Les Amis de L’ABC._

Before he even stepped out of the open doors, he was greeted by a smiling man, leaning against the front desk.

“Grantaire! Welcome to your first day on the job!”

Grantaire smiled at the man and walked over to him.

The man, Courfeyrac, he remembered, was the one who interviewed him for the position, and hired him, practically on the spot. They had gotten on spectacularly well.

“Hey Courf,” he said, going to shake the man’s hand, but was surprised when he was instead pulled in for a hug with the shorter man.

“You said you like to be called ‘R,’ right?” he said upon releasing Grantaire.

Grantaire nodded.

“Alright-y then, R! I’ll be giving you your official tour and training, so, follow me and we’ll get started.” Courfeyrac stepped back and led him down the hall to the back section of the building where all the offices were.

* * *

 

“So really all you need to know is that the coffee machines are in here, the bathrooms are across the hall, this is your desk, and—” Courfeyrac was cut off by the sound of a man having a one-sided shouting match. “And that’s Enjolras’ office,” Courfeyrac finished, sheepishly.

Grantaire raised his eyebrows and wondered what his boss would be like if this was his first impression of the man. He couldn’t make out anything he was saying, but he sounded really pissed about something.

A bespectacled man stuck his head out of the open door to the left of Enjolras’, presumably his own office, and said, “He’s been at it for the last fifteen minutes, but it seems to be dying down now.”

 _That’s him “dying down”?_ Grantaire thought.

Courfeyrac shook his head and said, “Alright, I’ll give him another five, and if he’s not finished by then, I’m going in,” as if it was a life or death mission.

 _Hell, maybe it is_.

The man leaning against the door of his office laughed before walking over to Grantaire, sticking his hand out and saying, “Hello, you must be Grantaire. I’m Combeferre.”

Grantaire recognized the name from the job advert. He nodded and replied, “Yeah, nice to meet you,” and shook his hand.

“I know this isn’t exactly the best first impression, but he’s not always this bad. Don’t worry,” Combeferre said, nodding at the still closed door.

At that moment, the man behind the door fell silent. Courfeyrac listened for a few seconds before beckoning Grantaire to follow him. He knocked lightly on the door, and heard a muffled “Yes”.

Courf poked his head in and said, “Hey, hope I’m not interrupting, but Grantaire is here.”

“Ah yes, of course. Come in.”

Grantaire froze where he stood, behind Courfeyrac. Now that he could actually hear it, he recognized that voice. He recalled that voice, all too clearly, shouting profanities and encouragements, with the occasional “R” thrown in there, last night.

Courfeyrac opened the door wider, and looked at Grantaire expectantly when he wouldn’t move from his spot. “Grantaire, come on, he doesn’t bite.”

 _Au contraire_ , Grantaire thought, thinking of the marks underneath his clothes, huffing out a breath.

Courf tugged at his sleeve when he still wouldn’t step forward, and muttered, “Come on. What’s wrong with you, R?”

As Grantaire was dragged into Enjolras’ office, he heard a sharp intake of breath. He glanced up, and found Enjolras openly gaping at him. He tried to swallow and found it to be very difficult when those huge, blue eyes were fixed on his face.

Grantaire took in the beautiful man standing in front of him, and tried not to focus on how he was wearing the same dark blue pants as the night before, that he had unbuttoned with his teeth. He also tried very hard not to remember E— _no, Enjolras—_ huffing out, “show off,” under his breath, and dragging Grantaire up, kissing him and trying to tear his shirt off at the same time. No, he definitely tried not to remember that.

Enjolras was still staring at him, and Courfeyrac was looking between the two of them, very confused by their silence.

Against his better judgment, Grantaire said, “Hello, Enjolras,” trying out the unfamiliar name. “You know that’s quite a mouthful. How ‘bout I just call you, ‘E’?”

At his words, Enjolras seemed to come back to himself. He stiffened and said, “No. Enjolras will do just fine,” before he turned to Courfeyrac. “I trust you’ll be able to teach him what he needs to know. I have a lot of work to do.”

Courf furrowed his eyebrows and nodded slowly. “Yeah, okay. No problem.” He led Grantaire out and shut the door behind them.

Grantaire heaved out a huge breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, walked forward and fell into the chair at his new desk.

“Okay…What the fuck was that, R?”

Grantaire rolled his head back onto the headrest and covered his face with his hands. “Fuck. He hates me,” he said, hiding behind his hands.

Courfeyrac came over, sitting on the edge of Grantaire’s desk, before pulling his hands down from his face. “What do you mean ‘he hates you?’ You literally just met.”

Grantaire groaned and fell forward, dropping his head to the other man’s knee. Courfeyrac may have been extremely confused, but he still put his hand on R’s head, and started rubbing his scalp before saying, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, and why you think he hates you?”

Grantaire kept his head down and shook his head.

“Well, are you at least going to get up so I can teach you all the office procedures and all that?”

Grantaire shook his head again and muttered, “No, I quit.”

Courfeyrac laughed and said, “This is your first day, Grantaire. You’re not quitting.”

“Who’s quitting?” Combeferre said, as he came wandering out of the lounge with coffee in one hand, and a stack of papers in the other.

“Grantaire. He thinks Enjolras hates him.”

“They literally just met.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Grantaire, why do you think Enjolras hates you?”

“He won’t answer. I already tried.”

“That’s absurd, Grantaire. You’re not quitting.

“That is also what I said.”

Grantaire groaned and sat up, glaring at the two men. “You guys are the worst. If you’ll leave me alone, I won’t quit.”

Combeferre and Courfeyrac smiled at each other, before Combeferre patted him on the shoulder and strolled back into his office. Courf smirked and said, “Technically, I can’t leave you alone since I’ll be training you for the rest of the day.”

Grantaire sent a withering look to the man who was looking much too chipper and said, “Fine. Just…drop the Enjolras thing.”

“Look R, whatever you’re worried about, I’m sure it’s fine. Like, yeah, that was weird as hell, but it’s not like he started yelling at you! I’m sure he doesn’t hate you.”

“I’m fairly certain I just asked you to drop it,” Grantaire muttered before standing up.

Courfeyrac stood beside him, and clapped him on the back, exclaiming, “Come on, then! Paperwork awaits!”

Grantaire shook his head and marveled at what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Courfeyrac showed Grantaire out and pointedly said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, R!”

Grantaire nodded and waved as he walked out the doors. Courfeyrac went back upstairs and went straight into Enjolras’ office, without knocking.

Enjolras was typing something at his computer and jerked his head up when he saw the door open. He visibly relaxed when he saw it was just Courfeyrac.

“Alright, Enj. What the hell?”

Enjolras ducked his head and started typing again, without as much fervor. “What are you talking about?”

“You know damn well what I’m talking about. Why did you have me training Grantaire all day? Not that spending time with him isn’t a joy, but there really wasn’t that much for him to learn from me. After that, he should have been in here with you, so you could sort things out. You know that.”

“I told you, earlier. I had a lot to do today. I just didn’t have time.”

“Yeah, you said that. After that very interesting exchange between the two of you,” Courfeyrac said, raising his eyebrows. “He thinks you hate him. He was talking about quitting.”

Enjolras jerked his head back to Courfeyrac, eyes wide. “Why would he think that?”

“Maybe because you said about two words to the guy and chucked him out of your office,” he replied, rolling his eyes.

“That’s an exaggeration.”

“Yeah, maybe, but the point still stands.”

“I don’t hate him!”

Combeferre appeared in the open doorway, and said “Are you talking about Grantaire?”

Courfeyrac nodded and Enjolras dropped his head onto his keyboard. The other two men looked at each other, trying not to laugh at the similarity between their best friend and the new employee.

“Look Enjolras, if you don’t hate him, why don’t you actually speak to him tomorrow. Both of you seem to be bothered by this,” Combeferre rationalized.

Enjolras muttered, “I don’t want to talk to him.”

“Uhh, Enj. He’s your secretary. You’ll have to talk to him at some point,” Courfeyrac said, snorting.

Enjolras whined and lifted his head, and stared at the ceiling.

“Enjolras, why are you freaking out about this? You literally just met each other this morning.”

Enjolras bit his lip before looking between his two friends. “Well,” he hesitated, “that’s not exactly true.”

Combeferre raised his eyebrows, silently urging him to go on.

“I mean—we just—we’ve met before, is all.”

“That is not all, something definitely happened between you two, or you wouldn’t be acting like this,” Courfeyrac prodded.

“We may have—uhh—that is to say, I might have—oh, Jesus Christ,” he stuttered, and slammed his head back down onto his keyboard. “We fucked last night,” he mumbled, half hoping they didn’t hear, but also hoping they did, so he wouldn’t have to repeat himself.

He kept his head down until he heard Courfeyrac start roaring with laughter. He glared up at his friend, and looked to Combeferre for help. However, he was struggling not to laugh, as well. When he saw the petulant look on Enjolras’ face though, he lost control and doubled over, laughing at his best friend.

“Why are you laughing at me?” Enjolras demanded, now glaring between them.

Combeferre quickly regained his composure and said, a little breathlessly, “Sorry, Enj. But you have to admit, it’s a little ridiculous.”

“How is this ridiculous?”

“You are a grown adult, and yet, when you saw someone you’d slept with, you hid from him in your office all day. It’s a bit ridiculous.”

Courfeyrac wiped a tear from his eye and said, “Oh poor, sweet Enjolras. Maybe if you’d taken the time to meet the applicants before we hired one of them, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Well, I told you not to hire anyone gay, so I wouldn’t even have to worry about it!”

“Enjolras, I couldn’t go around asking everyone if they were gay in the interviews. I would have been accused discriminating against gay men!”

“I’m sure you could have figured it out a little more subtly than asking, outright,” Enjolras muttered, avoiding his eyes.

“Really? And how’s that, Enj?” he laughed. “It’s not like they put, ‘is super hella gay,’ under their special skills, and I certainly wasn’t going to flirt with any of them. Because _then_ I probably would have been accused of sexual harassment.”

Combeferre chuckled and walked over to sit on the edge of the desk, next to Enjolras. “Look, we like him, we think he’s good for the job, and finding someone to replace him would be a pain in the ass. Just talk to him, and sort this out. I’m sure it won’t be as painful as you think.”

Enjolras dropped his head to Combeferre’s knee and nodded against it. Combeferre and Courfeyrac looked at each other, and once again tried not to laugh.

* * *

 

“Ah, ah, ah. You have work in the morning. Put it down.”

Grantaire looked at Joly and said, “What kind of best friend are you? I’m suffering.”

Joly walked over and plucked the bottle of vodka out of his hands, putting it on top of the cabinet, where he knew Grantaire couldn’t reach.

Grantaire narrowed his eyes at his friend and said, “Now that’s just cruel.”

Joly laughed and sat back down in his boyfriend’s lap on the armchair. Bossuet wrapped his arms around Joly’s waist and leaned forward, hooking his chin over the lanky man’s shoulder. “Come on, R, what’s wrong?”

Grantaire flopped down, face first onto the sofa and hugged the pillow. “Everything.”

Bossuet snorted and said, “I really doubt that, man. At least you look great! You’ve got some lovely scratches on your back.”

Joly burst out laughing as Grantaire scrambled to sit up and pull his shirt down. He scowled at the snickering men in the chair and pulled the pillow to his chest.

“Oh stop it, R,” Joly said through his laughter. “What’s actually wrong? Something at your new job?”

Grantaire fixed them both with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t want to tell you anymore, you bastards.”

Joly and Bossuet glanced at each other before jumping out of their seat to tackle Grantaire from both sides.

“R!” Joly said, in a sing-song voice, “come on!”

“We’ll be good! Tell us!” Bossuet laughed, nuzzling into Grantaire’s neck.

“Ugh. Fine, just get off of me.”

“Absolutely not.”

Grantaire growled, and the two men just hugged him tighter.

“I literally have the worst friends,” he muttered, before sinking further into the couch.

“You love us,” Joly chuckled.

“Now talk, bitch,” Bossuet said, poking his sides.

Grantaire grumbled before glancing at his two friends and said, “I might have accidentally fucked my boss last night.”

Joly and Bossuet stared at him before practically falling off the couch, crippled with laughter.

Grantaire groaned while the two men beside him struggled to breathe.

At that moment, Joly and Bossuet’s girlfriend Musichetta walked in the front door, and raised an eyebrow at the sight. Grantaire shook his head at her.

She walked over, and leaned against the back of the sofa and said, “What’s so funny, boys?”

Joly gasped out, “Grantaire ‘accidentally’ had sex with his boss last night,” and Bossuet was hit with a new wave of hysteria, and he actually fell off the couch.

“I don’t see why it’s so funny,” Grantaire griped.

Musichetta snorted and bent down, kissing Grantaire on the cheek. “Nor do I, dear. You never can predict what those two will latch onto.”

Grantaire smiled, “See ‘Chetta, this is why you’re my favorite.”

The two laughing men were gradually sobering up and said, simultaneously, “Hey!”

Musichetta laughed at their antics and turned back to Grantaire. “Well, R…was the sex good?”

“Ugh!” Grantaire said, flopping back down onto the cushions.

“I’d say so, judging by those scratches on your back,” she said, and her boys started howling all over again.

“You guys are the worst!” Grantaire shouted with his face in his pillow.

Musichetta chuckled and patted his head, saying, “You just need to talk to him, sweetie.”

_What I want to do is avoid him for the rest of my life. Or maybe fuck him again…Okay, definitely fuck him again. Many times. Fuck…_

“Okay, I’ll talk to him.”

* * *

 

On his way to work the next day, Grantaire decided to come in with a peace offering. He made an extra coffee at his house, and set off for work.

When he got to the sixth floor office, Courfeyrac greeted him with a cheer. “Grantaire, you came!”

“Yeah, I said I would.”

Courfeyrac laughed and said, “Well, I wasn’t sure if you’d follow through.”

Grantaire shrugged and made his way back to his desk where he put his bag and his own coffee down, before walking over to the door of Enjolras’ office, his drink in hand. He stood there, and took a breath to settle his nerves. And if that breath turned into a long series of breaths, no one knew the difference. He raised his hand and knocked sharply on the door. He winced at how loud it came out.

He heard a muffled, “Come in,” so he opened the door and walked inside.

Once again, Grantaire was taken aback by how beautiful Enjolras was. And struggled to not just stop and stare at him, especially when that’s exactly what Enjolras was doing to him.

“Good morning, Enjolras,” Grantaire said. And his voice didn’t even shake at all.

Enjolras opened and closed his mouth a few times, reminding Grantaire of a fish. “You didn’t quit,” he said, and then winced.

Grantaire huffed out a self-deprecating laugh, saying, “Ah, you heard about that, then?” running his free hand through his curls. Enjolras’ eyes followed the action, and he clenched his fingers together, where they were clasped on his desk.

He debated with himself on what to say, and settled for, “I’m so sorry about how I reacted to seeing you yesterday. It was…unprofessional,” he said to the brunet, still standing by the open door.

Grantaire laughed and said, “Well, our relationship wasn’t exactly professional to begin with, so I don’t think that was much of a problem,” glancing up to meet Enjolras’ stare, licking his lips. “I, uh. I brought you coffee. Kind of a peace offering, I suppose. I don’t know how you take it, though, so I understand if you chuck it out.” It was then that he noticed that Enjolras had two cups of coffee sitting on his desk.

Enjolras smiled as said, “Apparently, we had the same thought,” nodding to the cups. “Come on in. We should probably discuss my…expectations for you, and all that.”

Grantaire stepped fully inside, and closed the door behind him. He walked to the desk and sat in the chair facing Enjolras, putting the coffee down. He avoided looking at Enjolras for as long as he could. He took in the rest of the office around him, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth. It was remarkably impersonal. No pictures or personal touches anywhere to be seen, and it was pretty small. He supposed that made sense for a pro bono law firm. They can’t make that much money. The desk was cluttered with papers though. It was a complete mess, quite frankly. Grantaire didn’t know how Enjolras managed to figure out what anything was.

He looked up when he saw Enjolras’ white-knuckled grip on the edge of the desk, and Enjolras was looking right back, but at where his teeth were still buried in his lip. He released it, and quickly wet his lips, without even thinking about it, but he noticed Enjolras tense up even more, and swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

Enjolras quickly looked away, and cleared his throat before saying, more to the desk than to Grantaire, “I imagine Courfeyrac told you about the basic duties you’ll have to perform. A lot of basic secretarial stuff, mostly. But you’ll also need to know some basics about law procedure so that you can assist with keeping us on track, and all that...basically.”

Enjolras mentally shook himself, not used to being so ineloquent. But he really couldn’t think about anything else besides the image of Grantaire licking his lips. It was too much of a reminder of what else he had been doing with that mouth, two nights ago. He took a breath to calm down and looked up. He was met with Grantaire’s cool gray eyes, and his composure he had just struggled to regain went right back out the window.

He grabbed the cup of coffee that Grantaire had brought for him. He closed his eyes and took a long sip, pleased to find out that it was just black. He opened his eyes again to find Grantaire was still staring at him.

“Uhm. Good coffee. Thanks,” Enjolras said, and mentally punched himself. He was supposed to be this man’s boss, and yet he couldn’t stop making a fool of himself in front of him.

“Yeah, sure thing,” he replied, with a small smile tugging the corners of his lips.

They both just sat there, feeling uncomfortable for a few moments when Grantaire coughed and said, “You left me your phone number.”

“What?” Enjolras said, surprised by the sudden shift in conversation. Even though there wasn’t much conversation to begin with.

“Yesterday morning. The note you left. You left me your phone number.”

“Oh. Yes. Yes, I did.”

“So, did that mean…that you wanted to meet up again?” Grantaire said, softly, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

Enjolras licked his lips, and watched Grantaire’s eyes track the movement, and he thought, _Well, at least the frustration seems to be mutual._

“It did mean that, yeah,” he said.

“But,” Grantaire continued, “that was before I was your employee.”

“Yeah…” Enjolras said. He really wasn’t sure if he knew where this was going.

Grantaire seemed to think very heavily on what he said next. “If me working for you, after…what happened...I could still quit. I’ve only just started, so it’s not like you’ll be that far behind in training another person.”

Enjolras’ eyebrows flew up. “I don’t want you to quit.”

Grantaire narrowed his eyes at the blond and said, “Oh. Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m quite sure.”

“It’s just that you seem really uncomfortable right now, and I figured it was because of me, and what we did.”

“It is.”

“Oh,” Grantaire said, looking down.

“R,” Enjolras said, and Grantaire’s heart sped up at the sound of his nickname coming out of those lips again. “I know it’s unprofessional, so please let me know if I overstep any boundaries here…”

“Well, I’ve literally had my dick up your ass, so I think we’re past the point of crossing boundaries,” Grantaire muttered.

Enjolras choked on whatever he was about to say, and spluttered for a moment, before composing himself. “Well then, you shouldn’t have a problem with what I’m about to say. I’m very uncomfortable right now because I find you extremely distracting, and I’m trying very hard to restrain myself from throwing you onto my desk and riding you until you break,” he said in a business-like tone.

Now it was Grantaire’s turn to splutter. “Oh…well, yeah…that…makes me a bit uncomfortable, thinking about that, too.”

Enjolras immediately worried that he had been too forward and driven Grantaire too far.

“Would that be on top of the papers,” Grantaire plowed on, “or would you clear them off first?”

Enjolras’ eyes went wide when he realized that Grantaire was entertaining the idea, not running away. And as sexy as the image of Grantaire splayed out on top of his work papers was, they were important, so he shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, and said, “They’d be cleared away. So would the laptop. Wouldn’t want it to fall.”

For the next several seconds neither of them knew what to do. They sat completely still, just staring at each other, trying to gauge the other’s thoughts about what had just transpired.

Enjolras quirked an eyebrow, almost in a challenge, and Grantaire smirked, slowly.

Enjolras picked up the phone, and dialed Courfeyrac saying, “Something important just came up.” Grantaire snorted at his choice of words as he moved the three cups of coffee on top of a filing cabinet. Enjolras rolled his eyes at the man before continuing, “Don’t interrupt me,” and hung up, while Grantaire closed the laptop, and then stacked up the papers in a neat pile.

Enjolras smiled at the man, who then straightened up to walk around the back of the desk and hand the papers and computer to his boss, saying, “For you, sir.” Enjolras would be lying if he said that the use of the title didn’t make him go completely hard, immediately.

He forced himself to remain completely calm as he took the stack from Grantaire. He walked over to the bookshelf and put them down gently. He took a breath and strode over to where Grantaire was leaning against the desk. He took a moment to look him over, before shoving him back onto it, and climbing up to straddle him and kiss him breathless.

Grantaire gripped Enjolras’ collar, holding him down, pressed against him. Enjolras shoved his hands away, sitting up so he could unbutton Grantaire’s shirt. The dark haired man stared up at the man sitting astride him, who then ducked down pressing kisses to his chest, his fingers gripping at his ribs.

Grantaire groaned and pushed him away, so they were both sitting up. His fingers went up to tangle themselves in the blond curls, and he dragged the other man’s mouth to crash against his. It was messy, with no finesse at all, but neither of them really had it in them to care.

Grantaire let go of Enjolras’ hair to hold onto his hips. He swiftly flipped them over so that Enjolras was lying underneath him, with Grantaire between his legs.

Enjolras gasped and said, “Show off.”

Grantaire chuckled and shrugged his shirt off completely, before ducking down and licking a stripe up his neck to bite his earlobe. Enjolras inhaled sharply and clenched his hands against Grantaire’s back.

Grantaire hissed in a breath, and Enjolras’ eyes flew open when he remembered what he had already done to the other man’s back. He started to withdraw his hands, so as not to do any more damage, but Grantaire grabbed his wrists and wrapped his arms back around his torso. “It feels good, E,” he whispered roughly against Enjolras’ cheek.

Enjolras looked at Grantaire’s face to make sure he was telling the truth, and found nothing but lust and determination in his eyes. Enjolras maintained eye contact as he scraped his nails down Grantaire’s already marred skin. The man arched his back, reveling in the feeling, and surged back down to capture Enjolras lips again.

Without taking his lips off of the blond man’s skin, Grantaire reached between them to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. He pulled him so that he was sitting up, with Grantaire kneeling between his thighs, still kissing him, everywhere he could reach. He pushed the shirt off of Enjolras, and bent down to suck a mark into the junction of his shoulder and neck.

Enjolras whimpered and dug his fingernails into Grantaire’s skin. Grantaire threw his head back and cried out at the sensation. Enjolras leaned forward and started licking and biting at Grantaire’s exposed neck, before pulling him down so they were both lying back on the desk again.

Grantaire took Enjolras’ hands from behind his back and pinned them to the wood over his head, before attacking his mouth again. He let go of his wrists to hold onto his sides as he started kissing down the blond’s chest. Enjolras lifted his hands to bury them in Grantaire’s hair, but Grantaire just growled and took his wrists again, shoving back into place on the wood of the desk. He scraped his teeth down the shell of his ear and whispered, “Stay,” before pushing off and going back to his ministrations on the blond man’s chest. He turned Enjolras into a whining mess beneath him. He had the edge of the desk in a death grip, trying to keep himself from putting his hands back on Grantaire.

Grantaire suddenly sat up, and Enjolras tried not to whimper at the absence of his mouth. But then he saw Grantaire’s hands go for his belt. “What, not going to use your mouth this time?” Enjolras panted.

Grantaire grinned and said, “Cheeky bastard,” playfully smacking his thigh. He undid Enjolras’ belt and his pants, before pulling them, and the boxer briefs beneath them, down to his knees. Enjolras gasped at the cold air hitting his skin, and licked his lips when Grantaire started to undo his own pants.

When Grantaire had them pulled down just enough to expose his straining cock, he climbed back onto the desk to straddle Enjolras. They moaned at the feeling of their hard lengths rubbing together between them.

Then it hit Enjolras. “I don’t have any—” Grantaire interrupted him with a filthy kiss, and then pulled off.

“What you don’t keep condoms and lube in your desk?” he teased. “Don’t worry, I figured you didn’t. So this will just have to do,” he said, wrapping his fingers around both of them.

“R,” Enjolras groaned at the sensation, his arms still held above his head.

Grantaire started to pump his hand around both of their cocks, and pressed his lips against the man beneath him. It was more them panting into each other’s mouths than a real kiss, but they were too preoccupied to care.

“E,” Grantaire panted.

“Yeah?”

“You can touch me now,” he moaned against Enjolras’ skin.

Almost immediately Enjolras’ hands flew to Grantaire’s back. The dark haired man huffed out a laugh, because it was just so predictable of him. The laugh turned into a loud moan when those devilish nails dug back into his skin. Enjolras shut him up by kissing him again, still scratching at his back.

Grantaire’s hand was becoming as uneven as their breaths.

“Grantaire—” Enjolras broke off, gasping.

He came first, all over his on stomach with the name, “R” on his lips. His orgasm came as a shock, so with it, his nails tore at Grantaire’s back hard enough to bleed.

The sudden sensation had Grantaire arching up, practically screaming as he, too came on Enjolras’ stomach.

Grantaire knew he was about to collapse, so he lowered himself onto Enjolras, as gently as he could before that could happen. They laid there panting, with their mess now sticking between both of them.

“So…” Grantaire mumbled into Enjolras’ shoulder, once he regained his breath. “That was…nice.”

Enjolras snorted and said, “Yeah, that’s certainly one word for it.”

“Anything else I can do for you, sir?”

Enjolras hummed in satisfaction. “You can get some tissues so we can clean up.”

Grantaire sat up and grumbled, “Yeah, sure. Just keep letting me do all the work.”

“That’s the plan,” Enjolras smirked, still lying down on the desk, eyes closed.

He could fall asleep like this, but then Grantaire tossed the box of tissues on top of him, and laughed at the petulant look on Enjolras’ face.

“I already cleaned myself up, boss. And I’m sure as hell not doing that for you,” Grantaire said.

Enjolras glowered at him, before cleaning himself up, and pulling his pants back up around his hips.

He sat at the edge of the desk, and watched Grantaire bending down to pick up his shirt from where it had been discarded on the floor.

Enjolras gasped at Grantaire’s back. He looked like he’d been attacked by a feral cat.

Grantaire straightened back up and looked over his shoulder, seeing what Enjolras was staring at. “Ah, yeah. Looks pretty bad, doesn’t it. Don’t worry about it, E,” he said, shaking his head, with a little grin. “I think you'll recall that I actually enjoyed it. Quite a lot.”

Enjolras worried at his lip, still concerned, and also embarrassed that he had allowed himself to do that to him.

Grantaire noticed his discomfort and pulled his shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned, before walking across the office to his boss. “Enjolras, it’s fine. If I didn’t want you to do it, I would have stopped you,” he reassured him, giving him a light kiss on the forehead, before jerking back and saying, “Uhh, sorry—I don’t—was that okay?”

Enjolras raised his eyebrows and said, “Grantaire, we literally just had sex on top of my desk, and you’re asking if it was okay to kiss me?”

“Well,” Grantaire said, a little sheepish, “they’re not exactly in the same ballpark, you know?”

Enjolras did know. And it’s not like having sex a couple times meant that they were dating. They’ve hardly even had a real conversation, but the little gesture still didn’t bother him. He should probably have been more worried about that than he was.

“It’s fine, R,” he said to the man standing in front of him.

They shared a small smile before Enjolras quirked his eyebrows, with a smirk, and said, “Now, get dressed. Don’t you have work to do?”

Grantaire stared at the shirtless blonde man, still looking like a complete mess, sitting on his desk, and grinned.

“Yes sir, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward!Enjolras is one of my favorite things. So, I'm sorry if you think it was out of character or anything. I just enjoy the trope.
> 
> If you liked it, please leave comments and kudos, and, if you don't mind, read my other fics! Thank you!
> 
> Please follow me on my [tumblr](http://onaswiftlytiltingplanet.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
